Inheritance
by True Courage
Summary: It is the year 2029. It has been nineteen years since Superman first took the stage. But as time passes, the older generation has grown older and soon the world will no longer be theirs to protect. Superman must put together a new team, and who better to head that team than his own daughter?


Xxx

The deafening music.

The crowds.

The long list of possible dance partners for the night.

A bartender he could blackmail.

Oh yeah, this was the place for him.

He went straight for the bar. The bartender recognized him immediately, and although the bartender didn't show any signs that most people would notice, he noticed how his eyes flickered around anxiously, not really wanting to make eye contact. When he reached the bar he slid onto a stool and smiled pleasantly at the bartender.

"The usual, please," he asked.

"ID?" the bartender asked.

He made a show of pulling his wallet out and handing the bartender his ID. He didn't want to risk losing an... asset like the bartender because his manager walked in at the wrong time. Plus, the ones he had were few. Not that he couldn't get more, but he couldn't risk his father noticing. Digging up dirt on people took money, and it would only be a matter of time before his dad noticed. The bartender handed him his drink and he nodded at him. He turned around and observed the dance floor. A long list of possible dance partners, yes. Anyone interesting? No. There were a few he had danced with before, but he wasn't interested tonight. Some he would be interested in another day, but not tonight. Others he might be interested in later after a couple drinks.

He was about to order another one when he saw her. Bingo. She had just entered the club, wearing a black miniskirt under a lace turtleneck that cut off just above her stomach with black heels that wrapped up her leg like ballet shoes. She wore very little make-up, but what she did wear was white. Eye-liner, mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. Her skin was tanned, coupled with sun-bleached blonde curls that were cut at her chin. Her cerulean eyes glittered in the light as she seemed to search for something, her full lips opened slightly, an act that appeared to be subconscious to him.

If he believed in love at first sight, he would say he was a definite victim.

He moved quickly, putting his glass down and walking straight to her. Didn't want anyone else getting to her first. He had already spotted several other men, and a couple women, staring at her. A few of them were making their way towards her.

"Hey," he said, at a distance that would have been fine normally, but with the music being so loud, it might as well have been form a mile away. He berated himself for jumping the gun a bit when she turned to him, as though she actually heard him. Apparently she did, because she gave him a small smile and waited for him.

"Hey," she said.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for someone...?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she said.

"Than can I buy you a drink?" he offered.

"I don't drink, sorry," she said. "I don't really like alcohol."

"No biggie." _Weirdo. _"Would you be interested..." he motioned towards the dancers. She smiled slyly at him.

"How about this. You hang out with me for a bit, and if I can't find anyone better, I'll dance with you," she said, her voice sounding way too innocent. He smirked at her.

"Fine, I'll humor you. I was wanting another drink anyway," he motioned for the bar. "Just so you know, you will be dancing with me tonight."

She smirked at him.

"We'll see about that."

She followed him to the bar and they both took a stool.

"Another one of my usuals," he told the bartender.

"And the lady?"

"No thank you," she said.

"So, you got a name?" he asked her. She stared at him for a moment with the same expression she had before when she was watching the dancers.

"Lara," she finally answered.

"Temperance," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me, I know," he said as he picked up his drink. "I plan on changing it as soon as possible."

"Don't," she said. "An unusual name can come to define you. In a good way."

"If you say so," he sighed. "So, you find anyone interesting?"

"Actually, I have," the girl said. Temperance detected an edge to her voice. "I am sorry, but I think I'll be going now."

Temperance reached out to stop her, but she disappeared into the crowd. He grumbled to himself and turned to the bar.

"It's not your night, is it?" the bartender smirked at him.

"Shut up."

The bartender shook his head.

"Honestly, you're lucky she even spoke to you. And I don't mean that as an insult," he said quickly. "She's been coming for a week. Not so much as giving anyone a second glance, let alone saying a word to them. Honestly, I think there's something... odd about her. Almost like she's been looking for somebody."

Temperance agreed.

"Do you know-"

xxx

Temperance came to slowly, lights flashing in his eyes. Oh crap. He knew those lights. He opened his eyes slowly, raising his hand to protect his eyes from the lights. He was surprised to see it wrapped in bandages. God, what happened? Did he get that drunk?

He sat up slowly, his head pounding. It didn't feel like a hangover. He looked around. He was outside the club, or what used to be the club. It looked like it had exploded or something. There were cops and ambulances everywhere, and a few firetrucks. A lot of people looked like they were hurt. A cop walked up to him.

"What happened, officer?" Temperance asked.

"There was-"

"Temperance Luthor!"

Temperance winced as his father came up, his eyes burning with fatherly anger. The officer stiffened as Lex Luthor walked up to them, looking every bit as dangerous as the papers liked to paint him.

"Mr. Luthor-"

"Give us a second, officer," Lex said. The officer nodded and left. Lex turned his glare to his son, who winced.

"And just what do you think you are doing here?" he almost growled.

"Uhhh..."

"Nevermind. I don't care," Lex said. "Just tell me you've got nothing to do with this."

"I don't think so," Temperance rubbed his head. "I think I was at the bar when it happened."

Lex crossed his arms.

"I'm going to go pay off some people so that this doesn't get... out of proportion."

"Tha-"

"Besides, I have a better idea," Lex smirked. "You're going to Smallville."


End file.
